deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifleman Bank Station Interrogation Wing Detainees
Below are the medical records of female detainees held in the interrogation wing of Rifleman Bank Station in The Missing Link, which was originally released as a DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. These women were kidnapped by Belltower agents from around Pacific and Indian Oceans, transported to RBS, and then selected by VersaLife scientists as candidates for turning into human drones for the Hyron Project. The records are displayed in the form of eBooks on the interrogation wing's cell doors, and document the medical tests and drone surgeries performed on the subjects. IC1-F/SullivanNina-3d6d Designation: 002/018-710 '' ''-----------------------------------------'' ''Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 20 '' ''-----------------------------------------'' ''Pick-up: Afr-SA Destination: RBS - B Associations: unknown - low risk Additional: * ID confirmed '' - Nina Sullivan, b. 2007, Can'' '' - Student'' * no visible augmentation work -----------------------------------------'' '' Procedures: * Med. History interview reveals no counter-indications '' - descent. W2/W1 - Ire/UK'' * No pre-existing conditions * No augmentations * Preliminary examination '' - Blood Type: A-neg'' ''- Biopsy indicates genetic markers well within acceptable values'' * Imaging Results '' - previously fractured ulna - likely 7-10 yrs'' Suggest continuing protocol ''-------------------------------------------'' ' Status: Awaiting transfer to lab IC3-F/AugerLouise-012 Designation: 150/154-826 '' ''-----------------------------------------'' ''Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 34 ''-----------------------------------------'' Pick-up: EU-UK Destination: RBS - B Associations: low - prostitute Additional: * ID confirmed '' - Louise Auger, b. 1993, Fra'' * no visible augmentation work ''-----------------------------------------'' ' Procedures: * Med. History interview reveals no counter-indications ''- descent: Afr - Fra (B2?)'' * No pro-existing conditions * Preliminary examination ''- Blood Type: AB'' ''- Biopsy indicates genetic markers well within acceptable values'' * Imaging results '' - previously undisclosed augmentations, social/sexual in nature'' * Project Protocol '' '' - Administered hyper-doze NPZ - PASS '' - Removal of existing augmentations'' * Transfer to Lab - Kavanagh '' ''- Upper column/Occiptal replacement ''- Administered compound P-026'' Massive rupture of cerebral arteries '' ''Possible glial mass ''-----------------------------------------'' ' Status: Terminated IC5-F/LiAnne-w00t Designation: 142/030-156 ''-----------------------------------------'' ' Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ''-----------------------------------------'' ' Pick-up: Asia-CH Destination: RBS - B Associations: unknown Additional: * ID unconfirmed - see Imaging below ''- uncooperative subject'' * no visible augmentations ''-----------------------------------------'' ' Procedures: * Med. History interview reveals no counter-indications ''- descent. Sino - CH/US (01-W9)'' * No pre-existing conditions * Preliminary examination ''- Blood Type: A-neg'' ''- Biopsy indicates genetic markers well within acceptable values'' * Imaging Results ''- * * implanted metal (Titanium?) graft'' unknown origin, Occipital bone label 'Anne, Li 144; HF Mudd' ''- possible enlarge left atr.'' * Project Protocol ''- unsuitable for continuance'' * Transfer to OR, 45133 ''- Reed project'' ''-----------------------------------------'' ' Status: Transferred IC5-F/JaneDoe 9903 Designation:142/030-156 '' ''-----------------------------------------'' ''Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 25 ''-----------------------------------------'' Pick-up: Asia-CH Destination: RBS - B Associations: unknown Additional: * no ID confirmed * possible social augmentations ''-----------------------------------------'' Procedures: * Med. History interview ''- uncooperative, presence of social enhancements complicate results - Burke'' ''- EMP field renders subject un responsive'' '' - descent. Sino'' * Preliminary examination ''- Blood Type: B-pos'' ''- Biopsy indicates genetic markers well within acceptable values'' * Imaging Results ''- cranial augmentations confirmed'' * Project Protocol '' ''* Administered hyper-doze NPZ - PASS * Existing augmentations in place * Transfer to Lab - Kavanagh '' ''- Upper column/Occiptal replacement '' - Administered Compound P-042a'' '' - Interface established - PASS'' * Telemetry '' ''- Increased throughput capacity - 134% ''- Lifespan - TBD'' * Transfer to Ayers' - immediate, Burke -----------------------------------------'' '' Status: Transferred IC1-F/GallagherL-6006 Designation: 009/053-036 '' ''-----------------------------------------'' ''Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unconfirmed ''-----------------------------------------'' Pick-up: Oce-Aus Destination: RBS - B Associations: SAF/FSA? Additional: * ID confirmed '' - Laura Gallagher, b. ?, Sydney, NSW'' '' - former SAF parliamentarian'' '' - reportedly kidnapped by FSA'' '' - secured in raid of FSA camp'' * no visible augmentations -----------------------------------------'' '' Procedures: * Med. History interview '' - reveals no counter-indications '' ''- descent. Cauc - Aus (W9) '' * Preliminary examination '' '' - Blood Type: O-neg '' - Biopsy indicates genetic markers well within acceptable values'' * Imaging Results '' '' - normal * Project Protocol '' '' - Administered hyper-doze NPZ - PASS * Transfer to Lab - Kavanagh '' '' - Upper column/Occiptal replacement '' ''- Administered Compound P-024a '' - Interface established - PASS'' * Telemetry '' '' - Increased throughout capacity - 176% * Transfer to Pan02 - Burke '' '' - Failure at 74hrs ''----------------------------------------- '' Status: Terminated IC5-F/JunWang-70h Designation: 142/030-156 '' ''-----------------------------------------'' ''Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 32 ''-----------------------------------------'' Pick-up: Asia-Ch Destination: RBS - B Associations: possible crim. org. Additional: * ID confirmed ''- Jun Wang, b. 1995, Hengsha, CHN'' ''- suspected harvester 'runner'' ''* Confirmed augmentations - Goldman '' ''- Right arm replacement ''- Right auricular (cochlear) replacement'' ''- Right and left leg replacements'' -----------------------------------------'' '' Procedures: * Med. History interview '' - poss. delusional (Machine god?)'' ''- descent. Sino'' * Preliminary examination '' - Blood Type: B-pos'' '' - Biopsy indicates presence of problematic genetic markers'' * Imaging Results ''- extensive augmentation work'' * Project Protocol - '' ''- Administered hyper-doze NPZ - PASS ''- Existing augmentations preclude continuing project'' ''----------------------------------------- '' Status: Terminated - processed, return to TSHung Notes "IC" stands for "identity code" - the code system used by British security and law enforcement agencies to describe a person's ethnicity based on their appearance: * IC1 – White - North European * IC3 – Black * IC5 – Chinese, Japanese, or other South-East Asian Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution media